Who's Your Daddy
by eshajouri
Summary: Butters invites Kenny to crash at his place, which leads to a very... peculiar situation. Somewhat kinky PWP.


**A/N:** this is for El, my cute baby who wanted porn, and Abby, my adorable babygirl, who also wouldn't mind some porn.

Uh... I'm so sorry about this. Porn is something way out of my comfort zone, plus I had my brother coming in and out of my room while I wrote it, so... yeah. Also, I know I have other stories to finish, but please accept this as a lame apology.

**Warning:** PWP. English is not my first language, which results in low-quality porn (low-quality kinky porn). I'm not revising it because I HATE IT, so forgive any mistakes etc. etc.

**Disclaimer:** South Park doesn't belong to me, and the song _Who's Your Daddy_ belongs to Benny Benassi. There are some parts I wrote to _Helena_, which belongs to The Misfits.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

**Who's Your Daddy?**

When Butters invited Kenny to crash at his place, he honestly didn't expect to be pressed against a wall with the boy's tongue inside his mouth. Or maybe he did – but that was the alcohol making him get his hopes up. Which led to something interesting anyway.

Kenny tastes like Token's expensive booze and his hair has the faint scent of cigarettes; it's a little dirty, but still soft when Butters runs his hand through it. Kenny makes a low sound when Butters closes his fingers, pulling softly, making him turn his head a little so they can deepen the contact. Kenny moves his hips a little closer, coercing a moan from the shorter boy; he grins and pants, "Should we go to your room?"

"Yeah," Butters nods, detangling himself from Kenny's arms. He then realizes how his pants are tighter than usual, which makes going upstairs a little painful. Kenny notices that, and as soon as Butters closes his bedroom door, Kenny comes up on him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, and presses him to the door; his hand slips down to Butters' crotch, rubbing him slightly with the palm.

"Hey, are you into kinky shit?" he asks, and Butters has to stop. He turns around, facing Kenny, and bites his lip; the idea is quite enticing – he's masturbated to kinky porn too way many times to say he's too scared of getting spanked, but actually doing it...

"Sounds good," he finally says, smiling at Kenny.

"Ever done this before?" Butters shakes his head and Kenny smiles, placing a peck on his lips. "I won't be an asshole and freak you out, so tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

"Okay," he agrees, pulling Kenny closer for another kiss.

Kenny guides them to the bed; they stumble on their feet, until he places a hand on Butters' chest and pushes him onto the mattress.

"Strip," he commands with a harsh tone, which makes butterflies suddenly appear in Butters' stomach with anticipation. He has to admit that since they were kids, Kenny's Mysterion voice and attitude kind of turned him on, even though he didn't understand that; the whole concept of being the bad guy and get punished by the good guy teased something inside him he would only find out in his teenage years. Thinking that way, Kenny was probably what kickstarted his fantasies.

He obeys when Kenny makes an impatient noise. He quickly disposes of his shirt and his pants and kicks his shoes and socks off his feet. He swallows a lump in his throat and blushes under Kenny's intense, demanding gaze. He had never been looked at that way, nor seen Kenny with such a wanton expression before; his eyes pierced Buttes' guts, making him feel dizzy

"Are you shy, princess?" Kenny mocked, grabbing him by the ankles to drag him to the edge of the bed, tearing off his plain, white briefs. Butters let out a gasp, covering his half-erection with his hands.

Kenny climbs on the bed and positions Butters in a way he can place himself between his legs. He leans down to kiss him lasciviously, biting on his lips, while his hand travels down the boy's body until he gets a firm grip of his dick. He places his free arm under Butters' shoulder so he can grab his hair at the same time, pulling while he kisses him, feeling the vibrations of stifled moans in Butters' throat. Butters jolts his hips into Kenny's hand when the movement takes too long to come, making him grin, "What's the matter, baby doll?"

"Move your hand," he pants, and though Kenny thinks it's not enough of a plea, his hand starts to make slow movements, gradually increasing the speed until he's holding a full erection.

"Where do you keep the lube?" he suddenly asks and removes his hand, making Butters whine.

"Under— under the bed," he lolls his head on the mattress, breathing a little inconsistently.

Kenny fishes an old shoebox from under the bed and opens it; he throws a few condoms on Butters' direction and takes the lube bottle. He crawls back to his original position, spreading Butters' legs.

"From now on, you gotta call me daddy."

"Wh," Butters blushes. "N-no way, Ken! That's embarrassing—"

"Okay," he cuts him. "But I won't let you come until you call me daddy."

Butters frowns at that, but looks curiously as Kenny reaches for a long forgotten piece of string lying on his nightstand. He loses his breath when Kenny wraps it around the base of his erection and binds it tightly.

"I've had my eye on that since we came in," Kenny laughs, teasing the head of Butters' cock.

"I— still won't call you _that_," Butters whines, a little too excited about being restrained.

Kenny shoots Butters a daring look, grinning when he teases the head of his dick with his index finger and Butters can't contain a shaken sigh. He proceeds to kiss him again, starting slowly, working in the same rhythm as his hand; but before he can choke any of Butters' sounds, he moves his mouth to the other's neck, sucking gently – cautious so he won't leave any evidence – and kissing it as the speed of his hand increases. He nibbles on his collarbones, licks it, and moves to his nipple, biting hard on it and making Butters hiss.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"No," Butters responds with a stubborn look in his eyes.

"Okay," he chuckles, ready to change positions. His head sinks to Butters' hips and he places his legs on his shoulders. Butters would normally point out how Kenny's hair is messy or anything to take his mind off the fact that he's about to explode just by having Kenny so close to him. However he doesn't need that much to make the thought disappear, since his mind goes pretty much blank when Kenny starts sucking _hard_ on him, bobbing his head, tongue playing with all the right spots. Butters' breath is shortening with each movement; he wants to come bad when Kenny simply lifts his head to look at him in amusement, leaving him in the edge of orgasm. He squirms and feels his dick twitching with need and has to clench his fingers on the sheets to stop himself from just untying the knot Kenny made and get some relief.

Kenny doesn't even say anything; he sits up and grabs the bottle of lube, squeezing some on his fingers.

"You can guess what comes next," he licks his lips, tasting Butters' skin.

Kenny pulls Butters by the hips, turns him around so he's on all fours; he pushes his upper back with the palm of his hand, "Stick that ass up," he commands and Butters promptly obeys; he smiles at that and slaps his cheek and Butters lets out a little cry, mostly of surprise, but still a little because of the sharp pain he secretly craved since the very beginning. He easily inserts a finger into the boy without a warning, making him gasp. "It's just a finger, kitty cat. Even your tight little ass can handle it," he teases, followed by another digit sliding inside Butters with a little more resistance. It doesn't take long until Kenny finds his prostate – and Butters signals it with an indiscreet _ah!_

Which he shouldn't have done.

"Oh," Kenny chuckles. "So here's your little spot," he says mockingly before burying his fingers into him, hitting the gland again and again and again. Butters finds a way to bite the sheets to choke his moans, writhing with the sudden wave of pleasure racing through his body. Everything makes his mind slowly slip away; the scent of sweat and sex, the rough touch of Kenny's hand, the wet sound of Kenny's fingers going in and out of him. "Just say it, Buttercup," he comments in a casual tone, faking innocence while he's finger-fucking Butters with all he's got.

"Fuck," Butters pants, "Fuck me, Kenny," he begs.

"No," he sighs. "That doesn't sound quite _right_."

"_Please_," he whines, but Kenny doesn't seem to care. Instead, he pulls Butters by the hair, making him stand on his knees with little to no balance on the mattress, and grabs his cock firmly, pumping it. Butters swears his vision gets blurred; he throws his arms up, his hands find their way to Kenny's hair and his fingers clench on it so he won't collapse from the dizziness. Kenny bites the back of his neck and sucks on it, all too consumed in Butters' taste to care about leaving marks. He adds another finger in when Butters starts to loosen up, abusing him like no one cared to.

He finally gives in.

"Daddy," he calls desperately, "Daddy, please fuck me, let me come, _please_," he implores, making Kenny grin victoriously.

"That's a good boy," he praises, pushing Butters back onto the mattress. "And this is your reward," he unzips his pants, pulling his hard on out. "Look closely," he says while he rips on of the condoms open, rolling it down his cock. Butters stares at it and it's probably the slowest, goddamned sexy thing he's ever seen. And Kenny knows that.

"Daddy," he mewls, "Please, daddy..."

Kenny smiles and positions himself. With one thrust, he's all inside Butters, who makes a loud noise of satisfaction. He feels the initial burn, not gentle in any moment, and Kenny piercing through him. The room is filled with wet sounds of skin hitting skin as Kenny starts to move, painfully hard and eager.

"Now tell me, Buttercup," he pants. "Who's your daddy?"

Butters doesn't reply, but lets out a muffled whimper when the palm of Kenny's hand meets his thigh in a loud, sharp slap.

"Who's your daddy?" he asks again.

"You're my daddy," Butters cries obediently.

"And who's my dick-loving little whore?"

"I'm your dick-loving— _ah_!"

"My dick-loving _what_," Kenny slaps him again.

"Your little whore," Butters sobs. "Your dick-loving little whore!"

Kenny can't help but feel more and more excited about it, licking his lips constantly at the sight of Butters being completely defenseless and unarmed; it's intoxicating, the way the boy is squirming and struggling with each thrust, wanting more, pushing his hips against Kenny's cock.

"Daddy," Butters calls. "Daddy, can I— can I face you, please?"

Kenny wasn't expecting that, but cedes to his plea. He turns Butters to face his teary-eyed, pleasure-driven complexion and it makes his heart skip a damn beat; he leans in to kiss his doll, pulling on his hair and playing with his dick. Their mouths connect and disconnect often, between hungry kisses and seeking for air to breathe.

"Daddy, let me come," Butters whines with his cheeks tinged with pink, "Please, can I come?"

Kenny smiles and undoes the knot on the boy's shaft; still, he holds it firmly, keeping him from coming.

"You can't. Not until I do," he explains in midst of Butters' loud noises, most of them intelligible curses and pleas.

Butters doesn't have to struggle for too long, though; Kenny needs a minute or two of thrusting into him and listening to his sweet, pleading voice to reach his limit, freeing Butters from his grip. He feels Butters trembling underneath him when he comes, moaning with a hoarse, worn out voice.

Kenny takes out the condom and tosses out the window – Butters doesn't even protest – and collapses beside Butters. They take a minute of silence to let everything sink in (the fact they just fucked the brains out of each other and _enjoyed_ it), until Kenny decides it's okay to talk.

"So," he begins, drawing Butters' attention to him. "Who's your daddy again?"

Butters blushes and rolls around, covering his face, "Shut up, Kenny!"

Kenny laughs, "No, seriously. Are you okay? Did I... overdo it?"

"No," Butters replies quietly, "I liked it..."

"So is it okay for us to, uh," Kenny scratches his head, "You know, like, do it again?"

"Not now," Butters says with an exhausted sigh. "But... yeah," he shrugs, turning to face Kenny again. "I'd like to, you know, do it again someday."

Kenny smiles and kicks his shoes off his feet, bringing Butters closer to him.

"That'd be cool."

Butters thinks about commenting on how they should clean up, or at least lock the door – but his parents won't be home until Monday night, so he doesn't find the heart in himself to move away from Kenny. He decides that he'd usually do a lot of things, but not now. He'd rather fall asleep with Kenny like this and worry about everything else in the morning.


End file.
